pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadowsin/Examples of how we should(nt) vote
I'll add to this as I find bad votes. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:00, 15 March 2008 (EDT) : :3 thankees.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 05:03, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::I reckon this page is going to be full of GoD and Crossfire. --71.229 05:08, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::If Eloc Jcg hadn't removed all his votes he would be on this as well, but I think 71.299 is right. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:10, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Same...----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 05:28, 15 March 2008 (EDT) image:Imaninjabitch.jpeg If you were wondering about my vote... --20pxGuildof 12:48, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :>.> no i really wasnt, cuz its not a vote at all.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 00:31, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Respect for this page. Concludes all my problems with PvX. ~ ĐONT TALK 02:47, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Yeah well looking back i probably did this more than i should have and now im looking at this like, srsly wtf? So if you find one of my old votes feel free to post it. o.o' but atm im just sick of this crap.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:02, 16 March 2008 (EDT) My vote I vote bad on bad build, who gives about that? Let me at least have some fun too. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:03, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Can't say I'm entirely innocent either. Since I found out the tags worked on rating pages, I've been adding "Lolwut longer comment" to bad builds. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:07, 16 March 2008 (EDT) I think this page is really pathetic, most votes you think are "bad" or "retarded" were for really bad builds. The "shadow capper" was hilarious, I really think you're the one who is bad or retarded if you think the low votes on that build were unnecessary. Frans 08:14, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :His problem is with the text used to validate the votes, not the votes themselves. Also, Shadowsin >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> you. --71.229 08:18, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::Anyway, I'm probably taking this way too serious, for another fail vote, see build:Team - Great Dwarf's Vampiric Order by PvXjing, check talk page of the build why his vote fails for a bit. Frans 08:50, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::Sure it's PvXJing and not Jboy you're referring to? There are no votes by PvXjing on that build. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:56, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, you're right, srry pvxjing, my bad. Frans 09:01, 16 March 2008 (EDT) This page discourages me to vote. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:06, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Nervous, are we? - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 10:07, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::No. It's just that I'm too lazy to say why a build sucks with more than 4 words. :::Do it with 4 good, non-insulting words then. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 10:24, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Something like " THIS BUILD SUUUUUUUCKS RETARD!!!!" ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:36, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::... Would quickly show up on this page. Just take your time and write a longer comment stating the bad stuff about the build. It really isn't that hard. If all else fails, copy/paste this: Lolwut longer comment - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 10:40, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Note: The numbers on these votes were not necessarily wrong but the votes themselves were unnecessarily mean, elitist, or downright stupid. 7th or 8th line down i dont dissagree with the numbers just the text....----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:18, 16 March 2008 (EDT) no you fail. Telling people on the votepage that their build SUCKS BEYOND EVEN POSSIBLY BEING ABLE TO BE FIXED is gud. It saves us having to tell the stupid fucker to delete their build because we can't rate it 0-0-0 and say things like 'It completely fucking sucks' which it does. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 10:46, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :No you. Be more constructive and less destructive. Or are you not capable of doing so? -Auron 11:03, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::I'm not destructive. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 11:05, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::Be more constructive and less destructive. ' If only more people followed that guideline, this would probably be a more pleaseant site to use. As it is there are just too many trolls here at the moment. Selket Shadowdancer 11:16, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::I think the problem is ppl rate either above 4.5 or 0-0-0. Frans 11:22, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::wtf is a troll Rawrawr 11:24, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::what is wtf? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 11:26, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::w is tf? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:41, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::wtf? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 12:56, 16 March 2008 (EDT) This page is not about the numbers,I dont give a rats ass about the ratings you give, just the text you put next to them, Numbers are a build masters job not mine.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:51, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Also napalm build author's != to stupid fuckers, guess thats part of the "Elitist" problem but its just a game >.> w/e read #7 ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 21:09, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Hai hao? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 13:03, 16 March 2008 (EDT) OBJECTION! I'm going to dispute your choice of adding me to the list! First of all the vote is pretty much correct, it's a bad choice of elite and it got terrible sword attacks, this in addition to the rest of the bear makes it a quite terrible build; actually it's worse than terrible! Basically my vote isn't the best when it comes to pointing out flaws in the build design, it doesn't provide the creator with constructive comments so they can improve the build for the next, but(!) it does one thing: draws the basic outline of why it's bad. Additionally I don't think further elaboration should be necessary considering the other votes and the talk page which pretty much covers the rest of the reasons why the build is crappy. Further on you argue against yourself! If now what you want is reasons for why the build your rating is so bad that it deserves the rating it got, then how come you can't do it yourself? My vote isn't the best, but compared to some of the other votes it's not very bad either; your comment for why my rating was added however is bad. What is it overkill of? The word terrible? That could hardly qualify as a reason for my vote to get to this page. Using the same word two times could hardly be considered overkill and if that's the only reason why my vote got here then you should qualify in under mentally retarded people. No, I'm not angry, contrary to what you may believe from reading this post (or you probably skipped that and will just make a post anyway), but I'm confused why your acting so... stupid. Please try to provide a good reason when adding votes here, otherwise there is no point in maintaining this page as the user who's "in control" of it can't live up what he himself expects of other people. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:45, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :I agree. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Napalm Flame ( ) }. ::"Overall its worse than terrible" <- Not really needed, first part of the vote was fine, was informative, told the user that the attacks/elite are pretty bad, but saying the build as a whole was worse than terrible was a little overkill dont you think?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:22, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::Although maybe i was a little to hasty adding yours godliest,it wasnt that bad i suppose, ill take it off. espescially after reading GoD's vote..... but Napalm I wasnt the one that added you to the list fyi.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:27, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::People are mean. That's a fact. People here at PvX are not going to pet some shitty build just for the sake of "Oh no, it might be a user's favorite" or something random. Builds that are bad are bad. We're not going to cushion the truth. If a vote is really, really bad, then a BM (and we have a nice list of responsible ones) will remove it. This is overall a pointless page that says "These votes are mean and thus are bad! We should be constructive and spread peace around the world!" No offense. --20pxGuildof 15:31, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::EC. That would be the problem >.> writing a sentence or four words about why a build is bad, and slapping the appropriate numbers (which i do not dispute) is really all you have to do, it saves you time and saves new users from raging due to utter rudeness. If you really have a problem with being on this page then its doing its job... Do you really REALLY have to write an entire paragraph with useless sarcasm and bad taste? Do you get your jollies off making people feel bad / angry?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:38, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::The first part of my vote stated what was bad about it, the second one stated how bad it was. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:37, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Agreed, removed.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:38, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Lol? How come that only bad builds are added so far? Isn't a good vote with little or no comment bad too? Is it really self explanatory that a cripshot ranger is good? For a PvX member it may seem so, but not to new users (otherwise we wouldn't see such a large number of bad builds). Just like bad votes should sometimes need elaboration, so should good ones. Maybe you should consider going through good/great builds too and see if there aren't any stupid/bad votes there too? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:04, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::So far i've just been going into recent ratings, but i'll look into it i suppose. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 16:29, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::also if you find one, feel free to add it o.o.If you find one of mine laugh and add it too xD.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 16:44, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::On another note, I know on some good builds people just add random comments, but thats not what this page really concerns, if a build master/admin decides that a vote needs to be explained they will remove it. This is more about stopping the rude way people tend to flame people while voting.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 16:59, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Vandalizing this page, wont get me to stop adding to it. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 16:44, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Vandalizing is very very pathetic. Frans 16:59, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :CAN'T STOP THE ROCK, YOU CAN'T STOP THE ROCK --71.229 17:32, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::Guess I'm not 1337 enough to get the point of that. Frans 04:10, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::I think it has something to do with wrestling, you know "The Rock" i dunno if he actually wrestles anymore tho.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:04, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Guess he's not 1337 anymore lol. Frans 13:05, 17 March 2008 (EDT) The Glass Half Full Instead if wasting time with a page of "how we shouldn't vote", you might want to change this to "how we should vote". It's a lot more interesting subject, and more constructive than this perpetual stream of spotlighting of bad votes. The last thing you want to bring attention to is bad comments and how to make them. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:34, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :I suppose your right...although the biggest bitch that people seem to have is taking time writing a decent review of a build, although they have no problem with writing paragraphs w/ insults----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 20:17, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::Shadowsin does have a good point to be honest, regardless of the way he went about making it. Selket Shadowdancer 21:04, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::If you do make a page about how we SHOULD vote, go to the AoD shock sin, Wyvern or something like that made an excelent vote.-- The Assassin 21:24, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::If thats the one just posted on the main page here, that is full of epic win!!! Kudos to Wyvern for such a great post. Shame more people can't follow his example here and post more constructively like that. If people did, it would probably make the Wiki a better place, not just in attitude and general public view, but in the quality of builds posted aswell. Selket Shadowdancer 22:18, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Better formatting The page needs it. --71.229 00:09, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :will do o.o----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:57, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::Look at what I did to the ban-worthy section. Looks neater and more organised. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 02:08, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::yeah i kinda like that better than the other sections----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 02:11, 17 March 2008 (EDT) do you really want it on your conscious that you told a 13 y/o that they failed at life and should stop playing a game!? uhm....who doesn't? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 02:19, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :which is exactly why forsee you ending up on this page sometime----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 02:34, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::If that is the case I would probably already be on here. I just mentally abuse the <13's on their talk pages. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 02:36, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::Well if your looking to get banned go ahead and do that? ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 02:40, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::You really think I'm serious, don't you? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 02:47, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Well seeing as this is text and only certain forms of sarcasm are 100% readable, and you havnt given me reason to believe otherwise, yes it would lead me to think your serious. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 02:51, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well, FYI, if someone says he likes to mentally abuse 13 year olds, they usually aren't serious. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 02:53, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::The internet being what it is it generally means they are serious... that and I can't magically look into your mind through the internet to tell what you are thinking at the time so i generally take most things people type seriously. Also most people who type on their blogs that they are going to commit suicide dont end up actually doing it, but would you really want to take a chance if that one person really did?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:03, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Internets = srs bsns ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 03:10, 17 March 2008 (EDT) What the fuck Is this about? Who cares about bad votes when they are on bad builds? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 03:35, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :Because its not really fucking necessary now is it? Being a stupid ass on the vote page is totally not necessary, makes people angry, and doesnt really serve a purpose other than to make the wiki look like its full of rude unintelligent elitist dumb asses. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:38, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::lol lets get the page a link from the pvx main page XD--Kkagari 03:59, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::Many ppl contribute to this ^^ Frans 04:12, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::This is just retarted shit. He's making himself so unpopular, while trying to be BM in a wrong way. That's bad. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:06, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::If you believe the way you voted to be fine, why should you care if he puts it on his user page, it's there for anyone to go see in the ratings section whenever they want to anyway, people will make their own judgements. If you don't believe the way you voted was fine, then why did you vote that way? Misery 06:21, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::@unexist, you are pathetic, I'm on the page too, did you see me insulting? If you can't even use proper words to comment on something, then don't. You're a BM, you're not some god. Frans 11:27, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::Uhm, take it easy dude. I don't mind you setting up this page but it seems totally stupid and unnecessary to me. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:40, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::Let's be nice to people when voting, while in the mean time call them pathetic or insult them in any other way on talk pages. FUCKING HYPOCRITS!QQ ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:49, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Maybe I'm missing the point, but I think he is trying to say that voting should be objective, constructive and informative. User talk pages can be as full of hate, flames and asshattery as you wish as long as you don't break any policies such as NPA. It helps to explain to a user that Magebane Shot is better on a primary Ranger than a primary Elementalist so that next week they don't submit a primary Assassin healer (two real builds, I don't think by the same user). Misery 12:57, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::(EC)Insulting them on a talk page is their call to talk to an admin for help, vote pages are degrading exponentially and becoming one of the main reasons people think this site sucks, aside from the fact that its full of rude "elitist" people. most of the things you guys claim people are stupid for you had to learn at one point yourself. If you really have a problem with being on this page then its doing its job. And you know what? This isnt a popularity game and I really dont care how much you hate me because of my opinion on how you vote. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:01, 17 March 2008 (EDT) Stop It! Are you acting stupid on purpose or is that just the way you are? I posted my objection post and I want either a decent answer or a better reason why my vote is on this page. Elaboration needed or you will be added to my page "Examples of how we should(nt) do when trying to do something properly". [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:47, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :Does it really bother you that much? Selket Shadowdancer 11:08, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::By doing this, you're only pointing out how much you're ashamed of the vote on this page. Frans 11:28, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::Not really no. The fact is that I'm slightly annoyed by the fact that the person who asks for other people to elaborate their reasons can't do it himself. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:28, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Your vote is on the page because it sucks. You even pointed out how it sucked and yet somehow thought it should be removed. It's your vote; live with it. If you were comfortable enough putting it on the official rating page for a build, you should be comfortable with it resting in a user's personal archive of votes. -Auron 11:46, 17 March 2008 (EDT) You could just change your vote slightly. That way the information on this page is inaccurate and you are still awesome. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:51, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :Slight problem, he would have to blank all his posts about it on this page, and the build is in the trash, so the ratings would just switch over to the 555 spam rating page after it was deleted.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:11, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ZOMG! image:Panic_drama.jpg imo. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 12:55, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :wtf? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 13:00, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :lol i suppose if you want to make it out to be that way. funny pic btw. XD----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:02, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah I heard people complaining about people who are complaining about bad votes in their userspace was a pretty spunk-heavy drama llama sausage fest. Do you people honestly care that Shadowsin's compiling your most retarded vetting comments from the most retarded builds? If you put "Fucking chode-gobbling awful. You fail at life." or whatever on a shitty build then so what? The links to the builds are there. Most people are going to look at this, check out the build in question and laugh. Either at you or at the build. If they laugh at the build, then you were right. If they laugh at you for making a Mizzouman-style comment then you deserve it tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 15:01, 17 March 2008 (EDT) Rift in the universe and timespace I have a "Good vote" and 2 "Mentally Challenged votes". Is that possible? --20pxGuildof 15:08, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :Of course. I have a broken clock in the house, for instance, that's right two times a day. ;) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 15:10, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :it is possible to have a good day every once in awhile mirite?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:49, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::wow thats so profound panic o.o i like! --Kkagari 23:57, 17 March 2008 (EDT) This Page Fucking stupid, stop adding more dumb shit to make it even stupider. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 16:18, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :no one said you had to read or even look at it. All my edits are put on minor so you even have the option of not knowing its here. Furthermore why do you even fucking care? ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 16:23, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::Because it's a big hypocrisy? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 16:24, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::oh how so? ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 16:26, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::No matter, I love it. Keep it up Ssin. reanor 00:23, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::You should say also how to vote . In wiki is like 1-1-1 or 5-5-5 . Others don't matter. [[User:Enar|'~Enar.]] hello.' 04:44, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::The page, incredibly old as it is, was meant to dispute the way people went about voting not the rating they give.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 05:46, 11 August 2008 (EDT) any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. Should be here. Honorary mention for being the worst vote ever. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 00:52, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :I dont know who the original poster was.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 02:55, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::Mizzouman2002. Third removed rating here. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 03:37, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::i famous'd that vote :( Rawrawr 13:45, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Would you like me to give you credit too eh?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:08, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::TBH, this should be a "Mentally Retarded" vote. --20pxGuildof 11:41, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::It is.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:55, 19 March 2008 (EDT) I was surprised By the impact this page made, at first I was a bit sarcastic about it, but it did muchy more to people than I'd expected. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 10:30, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :Like how long the untested Featured builds are staying Featured without being rated? Well maybe that has more to do with the fact that they are HB and Team builds at the moment, I know I don't really want to test them. Then again I don't troll Recent Ratings so I don't know what's gone on there. Misery 10:32, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::I went drama llama and some other people went on a flame fest, Dark Morphon said he's the greatest and Shadowsin lolled around. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:11, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::wut is lolled around? xD I cant find any morphon votes to disprove the statement so i cant remove it by my own logic.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 22:50, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Whoohoo! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:28, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Should get removed because he's just epeening around or never voting. A week or two ago I could've said the same, because then I had never voted. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:42, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Nothings stopping you from posting a vote you posted that wass acceptionaly good, but i cant really post everyone i find because the page would be incredibly large. and Morphons been voting alot recently. Ive been trying to catch him :3----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:38, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Surprise, I stopped from contributing a while ago. Only started again for 3 weeks or so. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:35, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::I was surprised I only had one vote listed on here O.o--Golden19pxStar 00:04, 1 August 2008 (EDT) QQ QQ'd and called everyone stupid for disagreeing with him, it has made the mentally inept section of this page. '' where? must see-- The Assassin 04:17, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :Tbh im not sure, i guess i joined after this guy cuz his contribs end last august, i just heard thats what happened :(.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 04:25, 21 March 2008 (EDT) GoR Sin Wants some love on this page. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 23:59, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Also, maybe a page of Examples of how Admins and Build Masters should(n't) act. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 23:59, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::The majority of the builds on this page are red links, so they were right to vote the builds down, but reasoning is still good. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 00:07, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::I'm a bit late on this comment, but there are numerous build on this wiki which are vetted much higher than they should be, and several which are vetted much lower, all due to rather radical, incessant, groups driven by leaders who are as poignant as they can be thoughtless, as well as over-zealous Admins and BMs who forget their positions and duties in the fervor of defense or attack. Much of this community is run by a sort of popularity contest, and we could only pray for more leaders like Scottie. (If you have interest in continuing this conversation, my talk page is always open.) ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 22:44, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I agree; I've seen some utterly horrible builds make it through vetting, and plenty of potentially great ones trashed and deleted. Even some ratings give completely reasonable explanations, but are removed because of Nazism. lol There's isn't much else to say about it, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:00, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Best examples of such: Touch Ranger. As much as it's a pathetic build, it's hard to counter and generally pretty damn good. I've seen good balanced teams get rolled by teams of 8 or 7 Touchers. Yet, it got trashed and archived because.. well, basically the opposite reasons some builds have been vetted great recently. I'd point out a couple, but I'm sure you get the idea here. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 23:20, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::The community has a hard time accepting things outside of Meta, and the Touch Ranger, as easily countered as it is, is good BECAUSE only a quarter of the people that play GW take the right counters. The Touch Ranger is actually a lot less susceptible to anti-melee (impervious XD) and kiting than the majority of frontliners. It's also fairly resistant, but it can't spike and the DPS is just okay. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:01, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::I wasn't expecting an actual evaluation of the Toucher build, but whatever. :P I think I got my point across though, yeye? ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 17:27, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yes. XD There's also Shadow Form (before the PvP/PvE split) or other tanks in PvP. Sure, they may not be able to DPS as much as other builds, but they trade it off to be able to tank and distract whole mobs in AB. Maybe assuming that the players you fight against are bad - is bad, but if it works 90% of the time, why not? Mind you, any "tank" builds being submitted even just for low-end PvP where noobs are common are trashed. There are millions of examples of things that the PvXwiki community does wrong. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:25, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::To be honest, most tank builds are pretty bad. Unless you're pumping at least 60 DPS, you ought to be doing something else. My only big issue with the wiki is to trash a build, you say the teammates the build will be paired with are probably going to be bad and your opponents will be good. The vet a build great, you say the opponents you face will be bad and your allies will be good. I could have Armond restore all my deleted builds for proof, if need be. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 01:12, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::60 DPS is a lot, tbh, considering most physicals can't achieve that in PvP without buffs from others. I had created a Shadow Form Dagger Sin build that probably dealt 50-ish DPS, and it even had a snare, but that was quite some time ago. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк''']] 18:02, 14 August 2008 (EDT)